A(Partly) Normal Life
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: Clarisse and Chris have never had a normal life, being demigods. But now, after Gaea and collage, they might get the chance to live a (partly) normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Chris woke up one Sunday morning to find that Clarisse wasn't in bed. They eloped a week ago and its the first time in the week he heard Clarisse yell.

She wasn't in the room and was probably yelling at someone one her phone. It was a Sunday, and the two of them had taken a week off from work, so Chris wondered who she was yelling at.

The thing that shouldn't have disturbed him, but still did, was the fact that Clarisse wasn't yelling at him.

It wasn't like they fought a lot or something, but Clarisse still has anger management issues and was prone to yelling at him. A lot.

In some strange way, calling Chris names was Clarisse's way of showing affection. Weird, huh?

So, Chris trudged out of bed and g went to the kitchen, where the noise seemed to be coming form. He and Clarisse lived in New York, so that they were near Camp Half-Blood. They moved in together in their senior year in collage. Three years after that, they got married.

Not many people were surprised when they told people at Camp 3 days ago. Clarisse also announced in a very loud voice, ' "If any of you twits dare call me 'Mrs Rodriguez', I will stick my spear in places that a spear should never touch!" '.

Though, Nico di Angelo told them that Silena told him that she didn't like that they eloped and they should have had a wedding.

Up till then, Chris was under the impression Silena was the only one who didn't approve of them eloping. That was, until he went into the kitchen and found Clarisse yelling at someone on her cellphone.

"I TOLD YOU SO THAT YOU'D KNOW NOT SO YOU'D DECIDE TO COME HERE ALL THE WAY FROM ARIZONA!" Clarisse yelled.

The person who was on the phone yelled back just as loudly, but Chris couldn't hear what they said.

"FINE! COME IF YOU WANT, BUT THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Clarisse yelled and hung up, fuming.

She hadn't noticed Chris, so he got her attention by asking; "Who was that?"

Clarisse turned around. "I didn't know you were awake," she said.

"It was kind of hard not to," Chris said. "I'm pretty sure people even two floors down heard you."

Clarisse shrugged. "Whatever, punk," she said. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

"And who was that?"

"Nobody."

"Stop playing games, Clarisse. I'm pretty sure you weren't yelling at your cellphone and your cellphone was yelling back," Chris said. "Now, who were you yelling at?"

"My mom."

Chris didn't know much about Ms La Rue, just that she liven in Phoenix, Arizona, was a cop and was Clarisse's mom. He'd never really met her (except when she and Clarisse found him and took care of him for a while before taking him to Camp Half-Blood, but he didn't remember that).

It wasn't that he didn't meet her, it was just that he never got to (with his mind intact). Clarisse had never presses him about it either, so yeah.

"And what did she say?" Chris asked her.

"That she's coming over," Clarisse muttered. There was something off about her.

"Not to sound like a jerk or something," Chris said. "But why? Its not that I have anything against it, but this is a really odd time for someone to visit and –"

"She's pissed at me for eloping," Clarisse said, cutting him off.

"Why? Does she have something against me or what?"

"Its not you," Clarisse said. "I honestly don't think she'd care who I marry, its the fact that she wanted me to have one of those fucking stupid flowery shit weddings."

"Okay..."

Clarisse dressing up in a long white dress with a veil to get married is is just plain impossible. Chris had never seen her her wear even one of those plain sundresses, and was pretty sure he never would.

"So let me get this straight," Chris said. "Your mom wants you to to dress up in a white wedding gown with a veil and a thirty feet long train, walk down the isle and said 'I do', instead of eloping."

Popping the 'p', "Yup."

Whenever he thought about Clarisse's mom, he always thought that she'd be like an adult version of Clarisse. He never thought she'd have any similarities with Silena Beauregard. No wonder she and Clarisse used to be such good friends.

"And what the hell is she gonna do?" Chris asked.

"I have no friggin' clue," Clarisse replied, taking a bagel out of the fridge and eating it.

"So what?" Chris said. "We're just supposed to wait for her until she gets here or something?"

"Pretty much."

"If you say so.'

"One more thing," Clarisse said. "I'm pregnant."

…

The idea of Clarisse's mom came from my friend Darren. He's got this crazy idea that every French person is supposed to be romantic and obsessed with weddings. And since la rue is obviously French, I'm like, why not?

So, I need suggestions. A lot of them. Tell me which characters you want and stuff like that.


	2. Chapter 2

For a couple of seconds, Chris isn't able to form a proper reply.

"Well," he said. "That was sudden. Telling me, I mean."

"Then what did you want me to do?" Clarisse asked, sarcastically. "Hold a bouquet of roses, go down on my knees, quote Shakespeare and slowly say 'Oh my beloved, I must inform thee that I carry thy child' or something?"

"You've got a point there," Chris said. 'So here's a question, what happens to the kids of half-bloods?"

"No clue," Clarisse said."Most half-bloods don't make it to adulthood, and if they do somehow, they end up hitting it with mortals."

"So," Chris said. "What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Clarisse asked. She didn't seem to understand how big a thing a baby was.

"Clarisse," Chris said patiently. "This is huge, and requires a great deal of planning. A baby is no joke. We'll have to tell people, buy all that baby junk, pick out names, see the doctor and-"

"Chill out, punk," Clarisse interrupted. "You look like a thirteen year-old, freaking out like that. We've got nine long months to worry about all that stuff. Right now, my mom coming over is the main priority."

Chris had to admit; Clarisse was right. They could discuss the baby later. After all, they had plenty of time. Right?

Chris just hoped that mama La Rue would go easy on him.

* * *

Ms La Rue arrived a week later. At that time, Clarisse was at work and Chris was the only one home.

He'd been busy thinking about the baby. It sounded like a big responsibility, which it was. Chris wasn't good with responsibilities.

Money wasn't a problem. Both of them were earning enough to support even six people easily. Chris still hoped they'd only need to feed three. The prospect of more than one kid was not something Chris wanted to think about.

Taking care of the baby was a different thing altogether. Chris had never touched or even _looked at_ a diaper or bottle. He also had no experience in babysitting. He didn't think Clarisse had any, either.

Besides, taking care of a baby was a totally different thing. Babies were fragile and needed to be monitored 24/7.

Chris was also scared about another thing; Clarisse. As far as he knew, pregnant woman were very sick and tended to get cranker, and meaner. Clarisse already liked using him as her personal punching bag, so who knew what she was gonna be like. It was not a very pleasant thought.

Chris was so deep in is thoughts that he didn't hear the doorbell ring the first time.

When he answered the door, he found himself face-to-face with a woman who looked a lot like Clarisse. She had the same hair, face, eyes and complexion, but she had taken better care of them. She wasn't tall, or buff like Clarisse was.

"I'm Chris Rodriguez," Chris said, introducing himself. "You're Clarisse's mom, Ms La Rue, right?"

"I am," Ms La Rue said. "We've met, but you wouldn't remember that, being mad then."

Chris had no idea how to respond to that.

"Um yeah," he said. "Come in. Clarisse is at work, but she'll be back in an hour or so."

"It doesn't matter," Ms La Rue said. "I'm here to talk to you, not Clarisse."

Only then did Chris notice Ms la Rue didn't have an overnight bag or anything with her. Which probably meant that she wasn't staying very long. Chris didn't like the sound of _I'm __here to talk to you, not Clarisse_.

"I see," Chris said. "So whaddya wanna talk about?"

"Nothing much in particular," Ms La Rue said. "I'd do the whole 'Touch my daughter and you're dead!' thing, but Clarisse would probably kill you before that."

"Oh." Chris felt like an idiot, having nothing to say but smart replies like that.

"I believe Clarisse didn't make a mistake marrying you," Ms La Rue continued. "I could tell she like you the minute she brought you to my house in Arizona. Still, it wouldn't have hurt to have a wedding, you know. Clarisse looks so nice in white. Then again, ruffles really aren't her thing."

This was not what Chris expected Ms la Rue to be like. He'd honestly expected her to jump him the moment he opened the door, and yell 'DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!'

He certainly had not expected her to be this mellow or romantic. Maybe Ares had hooked up with the wrong person. It was more possible that Ms La Rue had hooked up with Aphrodite.

_Maybe that was why Ares hooked up with her,_ Chris thought. _Because she's so like Aphrodite._

Ms La Rue said various other things, but one of them surprised him more than the rest.

"Chris," she said, her tone serious. "I want you to answer me honestly. Is Clarisse pregnant?"

The question totally surprised Chris, and Ms La Rue guesses the answer by his reaction.

"I take it the answer is yes," Ms La Rue said.

"It is," Chris said. "But how did you know?"

"Something Ares said to me a month ago," Ms La Rue told him. "i asked you, before if I'd have asked Clarisse, she wouldn't tell me."

"That's true," Chris said.

"Anyway, I'd better be going," Ms La Rue said. "I'll check on Clarisse in a month or two."

Before Chris could say anything, Ms La Rue left.

* * *

**Question, do you guys want Annabeth and Percy to appear? If they do, they're gonna have a little girl. I'll need a name for her.**

**Also, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I could have updated the next day, but I didn't due to sheer laziness.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse wasn't surprised when Chris told her that her mom had come over and then left without seeing her.

"She tends to do that," Clarisse told him. "But why's she coming back so soon?"

"Apparently she knew you were pregnant," Chris said, shrugging. "Something Ares said to her a month ago. I think he knew before you did."

"That's pretty weird," Clarisse said. "Anyway, I talked to Chiron. Apparently demigod babies are rarer than aliens on Earth. He told me to go to Camp half-Blood this weekend."

"That's great, I guess," Chris said. "Have you scheduled a doctor's appointment yet?"

Clarisse nodded. "I have to go in an hour," she said.

"An hour!" Chris got up suddenly, clearly surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Clarisse had a habit of not telling Chris anything, no matter how important. It wasn't like Chris was one of those ass dominant types that don't let their girlfriends live a life of their own or something; heck, anyone dating Clarisse could never be like that. Chris was pretty sure if he hadn't overheard Clarisse yelling on the phone, he wouldn't have known that mama La Rue was coming.

Clarisse shrugged at the question. "I dunno," she said. "It didn't seem important."

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "Can I come with you?"

"Go ahead," Clarisse said as if Chris had asked to join her in something completely uninteresting that would prove a waste of time. "Just stay calm."

Clarisse drove them to the hospital. Apparently the doctor's name was Dr. Ivy.

"Any particular reason you chose the said doctor?" Chris asked.

"Kid of Apollo," Clarisse said. "Chiron recommended Dr Ivy because Dr Ivy's probably the only doctor who knows even a shit about demigod babies."

For some reason, Chris expected Dr ivy to be a woman. He was pretty surprised when he found out the doctor was a man. His full name was Dr. Bernard Ivy.

The first thing Clarisse told him was that Chiron sent them.

"Demigod baby, huh?" Dr Ivy said. "I didn't think I'd see one in my whole life, but you're the third couple."

Chris frowned. 'Who were the other people?" he asked.

"Actually, only a year before you was a daughter of Athena and her demigod husband," Dr Ivy said. "A long time before that it was Michael Jackson and.." Dr Ivy stopped. "Never mind."

"Michael Jackson was a demigod?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," Dr Ivy said. 'Son of Apollo, like me. He was kinda weird, though."

"So which of his kids is the demigod?" Chris asked.

"Sorry,' Dr Ivy said. "That information is not for the public. Which brings us back to you. Ms La Rue, could you please lie down there so we can take your ultrasound?"

"Sure," Clarisse said.

A nurse was called in. The nurse applied some gel on Clarisse's tummy and started the ultrasound.

"Everything seems to be in order," Dr Ivy said, looking at the screen. "the heartbeat is strong, stronger than most babies actually. But.."

Chris got up from his seat a little too suddenly. "It everything alright, doctor?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong, right?"

"Nothing's wrong," Dr Ivy said. "its just that Clarisse is more pregnant than I thought."

Chris heaved a sigh of relief. "How far along is she?" he asked.

"I'd say, about two and a half months," Dr Ivy said.

This wasn't good for Chris to hear. Two and a half months meant that a baby would be coming in six and a half months. Of course, there was always the danger that the baby could be _early_. Chris was sincerely wishing that he'd died in the Labyrinth, he was so terrified.

He must have looked pretty bad, because Clarisse noticed it.

"What's wrong, punk?" she asked. Two and a half months too much for you?"

_Bam!_ Clarisse hit it right on target. Chris wasn't going to let her see that, least of all in front of the doctor.

"Its nothing," he said. "Should Clarisse take any medicine or something, doctor?"

"Mortal medicines don't work that well," Dr Ivy said. "the best thing is to use ambrosia or nectar in very tiny amounts. Have you ever been sick since you became pregnant, Ms la Rue?"

"Nope," Clarisse answered.

"Not even once?" Dr Ivy asked. "Vomiting or anything?"

"Not even once," Clarisse echoed.

"Hmm," said Dr Ivy. H seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Dr Ivy said. "Its just that demigod pregnancies are very different from mortal ones. My last patient, for example, became very vicious and bad tempered."

"Clarisse does that already," Chris informed him.

"She also had a very bad case of nausea from the very first day," Dr Ivy continued. "Vomiting all the time. The patient, before that, became obsessed with romantic fantasy novels to an unnatural degree and wouldn't stop thinking about babies. Not much nausea, but she became very weak and I had to prescribe total bed rest. I have no idea what your pregnancy will be like, Ms La Rue."

Dr Ivy still prescribed some medicine and told Clarisse to come back in two months, earlier if needed.

"You can find out what the baby's gender is then," Dr Ivy said. 'If you want to know, that is."

On the way back home, Chris said, "Who do you think that daughter of Athena is?'"

Chris had a feeling that Clarisse rolled her eyes at him, but he couldn't be sure.

"Could you have asked a more obvious question, Rodriguez?" she said. "It was Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" Chris said. "Annabeth Chase?"

"Who else?" Clarisse said.

"That was fast," Chris said. "then again, they were _the couple_ back at camp."

They drove in silence after that, until Chris said, "Hey, Clarisse?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should, like, go and talk to Annabeth," Chris said. "See if she can give you any tips or something. Do you know where she lives?"

"No," Clarisse answered. 'But I'm pretty sure Chiron does."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris wasn't able to go to Camp Half-Blood with Clarisse that weekend. He had to go to Virginia that weekend. He was a little disappointed, but it turned out that he didn't miss much.

"Chiron gave me Annabeth's phone number," Clarisse said. 'Their kid is almost a year old. They live in New York too, but Chiron said that they're away for a little while. They should be back in about a week."

"What's their kid like?" Chris asked.

"Dunno," Clarisse said. "But I met my brother Mark. He married a mortal and has a little girl. You can't even tell the kid has a demigod dad."

"No monster attacks or anything?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Clarisse said. "You can't even tell that the kid is related to ares. She likes _flowers and butterflies_."

Chris thought for a moment. "What about my brother Travis?" he asked. "I thought he had a thing with Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin?"

"They're together," Clarisse said. "At least, I think so. Its breaking up and getting back together all the time. They're not having kids for a long time, if at all."

"That's Travis for you," Chris said. "Anything else Chiron told you?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A few weeks later, Clarisse seemed to have forgotten about calling Annabeth Chase and 'Prissy' Jackson. Chris didn't push her. Clarisse had started getting a little sick and was working pretty late at the NYPD.

Clarisse came back home pretty late one day, and Chris could tell she had something to say.

She put her stuff down on the table and sat down. She looked pretty tired out.

"Guess who I met today," she said, taking an apple from the fridge and eating it.

"Who?" Chris asked nonchalantly.

"Prissy Jackson," Clarisse replied. "Turns out, he also works at the NYPD."

"And you just found out?" Chris asked, incredulous. "You've been working there for the past three years and you just found out that Percy freaking _Jackson_ works there too?"

"Jeez, chill out punk," Clarisse said. "Prissy works in different department and we mat by coincidence. Anyway, people think he's a big deal just because he defeated Kronos and is the Hero of Olympus. These people include you, Rodriguez."

"Uh, Clarisse,' Chris said. "Defeating Kronos and becoming the hero of Olympus _is_ a big deal."

"Whatever, punk."

"So," Chris said. "What did he say?"

"Not much," Clarisse answered. "We were both in a hurry so I just told him to come over this weekend. He started telling me about his kid, but I shut him up and told him I had work to do That guy can blab like a teenage girl."

"What's their kid's name?" Chris asked.

"I dunno," Clarisse said. "But he mentioned something about Aphrodite and said we should be glad our parents don't hate each other."

"Uh, Clarisse," Chris said. "I don't think our moms have ever met."

"No twerp," Clarisse said. "He meant _godly_ parents."

"Oh," Chris said, feeling a little silly. "That old feud between Poseidon and Athena. But what did he say about Aphrodite? Last time I checked, Artemis is the goddess of-"

He didn't finish, because at that moment there was a pink explosion in the room that involved doves. By looking at the perfect everything about the woman, could could tell it was none other than Aphrodite.  
"Speak of the devil," Clarisse muttered, but not loud enough for Aphrodite to hear.

"To answer your question, Christopher," Aphrodite said as the two of them bowed. "Artemis may be the goddess of childbirth and pregnant women, but she has practically no interest in babies."

"I find that hard to believe," Chris said, sarcastic, but Aphrodite didn't catch the sarcasm.

"I can't either!" Aphrodite said. "They're just so cute with their little hands and chubby cheeks. I take a special interest in demigod babies because they're the only babies I'm allowed to see. Anyway, since this baby is like my honorary grandchild, I brought some presents!"

This remark surprised both Chris and Clarisse.

"Presents?" Clarisse asked.

"Um hmm," Aphrodite said. "They're in your study. Some boxes are empty, but they'll fill up with clothes when the baby's gender is found out."

"Thank you so much, Lady Aphrodite," Chris said, mostly because he had no idea what else to say. "If I may, how did you know that Clarisse was pregnant?"

"We just do," Aphrodite said, shrugging a little. "You should be glad you're parents don't hate each other. Two years ago was not a good time to be on Olympus."

"I see," Chris said. "How's Ares taking the news? Apparently Clarisse's mom found out that Clarisse was pregnant from him."

Because Chris really needed to know if his life was in danger and if he should panic.

"Indifferent," Aphrodite said. "But I suggest that you take good care of Clarisse or you won't live to see even the gender of your baby."

Chris gulped.

"Anyway," Aphrodite said cheerfully, not noticing Chris' discomfort. "I have to get going, I have a date, and wouldn't want to be late. Have fun!"

And like that, Aphrodite was gone.

"That was sudden," Clarisse commented.

* * *

**So guys, I'm having trouble deciding on the gender. Please vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Chris saw the study, he was pretty sure that he was either delusional or Aphrodite didn't know the meaning of the work _some_.

Because the room was so full of boxes, he couldn't see the desk. Or the window, for that matter.

"i think Aphrodite needs to learn the meaning of the word_ some_," Chris commented.

"Tell me about it," Clarisse said. "Where are we gonna put all this stuff?"

"Dunno," Chris said, opening the box nearest him. It was full of diapers. "At least we won't have worry about buying diapers for a while, just changing them."

"It'll be heaven." Clarisse said.

"Really?" Clarisse looked surprised at his statement, which in turn surprised Chris.

"Yeah," Chris said, shrugging. "Its just, I've never really been in a situation where I've needed to change a diaper. Heck, I don't even know any babies."

"Its not that hard," Clarisse said. "You can easily figure it out just by _looking_ at a diaper."

"Oh," Chris said, turning to another box. It was empty, meaning it was one of those that would eventually fill up with clothes.

Clarisse was examining another one. Chris could see a crib on it.

"I don't think either of us will need to go to Babies R Us for a long time," Chris commented.

"No kidding," Clarisse said, without looking up. "This thing even comes with a changing table."

There was so much stuff that it kept them busy for the next two hours.

"Clarisse," Chris said finally. "Why don't we just move the desk out of the room and make it the baby's room."

"Good idea," Clarisse said. "We can do that after I eat. I'm hungry."

This statement didn't surprise him. As little as he knew about pregnant women, he knew that they ate a lot. Something to do with supporting two people instead of one.

Soon, he and Clarisse started transforming the study into the new baby's room. Aphrodite had gone all-out with the stuff. There were even blankets and and a pillow for the crib and maternity clothes for Clarisse.

"Where should I put these?" Chris asked.

"Put them in the kitchen," Clarisse instructed.

There was so much to do it took them a whole week to set up the baby's room. Chris was pretty sure they wouldn't have been able to do it if Clarisse hadn't been in charge. He didn't even know the names of have the baby stuff.

He decided to ask Clarisse about it.

"Hey Clarisse," he said. "How do you know so much about babies and all this baby stuff?"

"The thing is.." Clarisse started, but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

It turned out to be Annabeth Chase and 'Prissy' Jackson, with a little blonde sleeping baby. They seemed surprised to see Clarisse answering the door.

"What are you gawking at, Prissy?" Clarisse asked. "I live here, in case you don't know."

"Its not that," Annabeth said. "We're surprised that you're, um, _well enough_ to answer the door. How far along are you?"

"Four months," Clarisse said. "And I feel pretty good."

Annabeth turned to Percy. "You said she was six or seven months along."

Percy shrugged.

"Anyway," Chris said, coming to the door. "Why don't you guys come in?"

"So what's the kid's name?" Clarisse asked Annabeth.

"Kieran Lucas Jackson-Chase," Annabeth answered. "He's eleven months old."

"He's cute,' Chris said. The kid didn't look much like his dad. "Chiron said something about Poseidon and Athena. Dr Ivy mentioned them too."

"Oh that," Annabeth said. "Everyone knows that my mom and Poseidon hate each other. Somehow, both of them were grudgingly okay with me and Percy dating, but us having a kid together was too much for either of them."

"We're not even married," Percy added. "But that's also because Hera hates us, so yeah."

"And what did you mean by _well enough_?" Clarisse asked.

"For one thing Seaweed Brain told me you were like six or seven months pregnant," Annabeth said. "And when I was pregnant with Kieran, I didn't exactly feel the best. I could hardly stop throwing up."

"Dr Ivy said that it was different for very demigod baby," Chris said. "Hey, did Aphrodite visit you guys?"

"Aphrodite?" Percy said. "She came a little after Kieran was born. Apparently she's obsessed with babies. Why? She visit you guys already?"

"Uh huh," Clarisse said. "Apparently she's the baby's _honorary_ grandma, with her dating Ares and all. She brought presents."

"Lots of presents," Chris added.

"Presents?" Annabeth said. "Like what?"

"Why don't we just show you," Chris said, and led them to the baby's room. "We didn't have to buy a single thing."

"Seriously?" Percy said. "Aphrodite didn't give us anything."

"Well, Aphrodite isn't dating your dad," Clarisse said.

"And I'm glad," Percy said. "Amphridite hates me already.  
They talked for a little more, until Annabeth and Percy had to go.

"So are you guys hoping for a boy or a girl?" Annabeth asked.

Chris and Clarisse looked at each other.

"We never thought about it," Chris admitted.

* * *

Since Annabeth and Percy's visit, Chris and Clarisse had been betting on the baby's gender.

Chris was totally sure it was going to be a girl and Clarisse thought just the opposite.

Finally they found out two weeks later during Clarisse's appointment.

"So which one of us was right?" Chris asked.

"Clarisse it seems," Dr Ivy said absently.

That settled it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for voting. I know I originally said that Annabeth and Percy were gonna have a girl, but then I'm like, nah. Also, I left the end of this chapter a little loose on purpose. In the next chapter, Clarisse will be seven months pregnant.**

**Question, do you guys want Chris's mom to appear? What kind of a person should she be?**

**But don't worry, the story's gonna get more interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Clarisse was officially seven months pregnant and Chris understood why Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had been surprised to see her up and well before.

Because up and was was the last thing Clarisse la Rue was.

When Chris came back from work, he noticed that the punching bag wasn't looking too good, which meant Clarisse wasn't having a good day. At least, a day worse than normal. The last time it happened, she had almost cracked his wrist.

Then he heard the sound of Clarisse throwing up and immediately rushed to help her.

When Clarisse was done, he helped her to the kitchen where she ate. Clarisse had developed this weird pattern; she threw up, ate, went to sleep and woke up to vomit all over again.

Chris was honestly glad his mom was coming over to help soon.

As Clarisse ate, Chris remembered something, the baby's room might have been done, but they still hadn't put away the clothes. They were still in those boxes that neither of them had bothered to open.

"Uh Clarisse," Chris said. "Why don't you go and take a hot bath or something? If you need me, I'll be putting away the baby's clothes."

Chris grunted in reply, which Chris took as a _Whatever, go jump in a well for all I care_.

The room looked pretty good when Chris entered, except for the boxes in the corner which presumably contained the clothes.

Chris opened the first box and started absently pulling clothes out of it and putting them in the closet. After a little while, he noticed he was holding a hot pink tutu.

And Chris was pretty sure that baby boys don't wear tutus, even the ones with stupid moms who wanted daughters.

Maybe Aphrodite had made a mistake, because Chris was pretty sure that Dr. Ivy said that the baby was going to be a boy.

So, the logical and only thing Chris could think of doing was to show Clarisse the tutu.

And maybe he should read that parenting book Percy Jackson had lent him.

"Clarisse," Chris said, entering their room.

Clarisse was sitting on their bed in a bathrobe. "What is it, Rodriguez?" she asked, looking a little—okay, _very_ grumpy.

"I think either Aphrodite or Dr Ivy have made a mistake," Chris told her, showing her the pink tutu. "I found this in one of the boxes."

Clarisse looked mildly surprised to see a hot pink tutu for supposedly a boy.

"I'm pretty sure 3000 year old goddesses don't make mistakes," Clarisse said. "Call Dr. Ivy and see if there's a mistake."

Chris dialed the hospital where Dr Ivy worked and asked to speak to him.

"I'm so sorry," the woman on the phone said. "But Dr Ivy has taken two weeks off work. If you want, I can get you in touch with another doctor."

"Its okay," Chris said.

"Alright," the woman on the phone said. "But please do call if any help is needed."

"Sure," Chris said, hanging up.

"Dr Ivy's on vacation for two weeks," he told Clarisse. "What do we do now?"  
"We wait for two weeks," Clarisse told him simply. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that.

"Anyway," Clarisse said. "When is your mom coming over?"

"Soon," Chris replied. "But I'm not sure exactly when."

"Anyway," Clarisse said. "My mom sent these." She pulled out a few oneseis from a bag. Most of them had stuff like _I love my grandma!_ And _Grandma's Little Angel_ written on them.

"I'll put them away," Chris said. "Why don't you just rest, okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" He kissed her forehead.

"Just switch the light off," Clarisse told him.

* * *

A few weeks later, Chris woke up on a Sunday morning to someone knocking on the door.

He looked next to him; Clarisse was fast asleep, which was a good thing. She wouldn't be in the best mood if someone woke her.

He glanced at his alarm clock; it was 9 30 am. Who in their right mind would come over that early in the morning?

Chris trudged to the bathroom in his pajamas. He opened the door and found his two brothers, Connor and Travis grinning at him.

"What are you two doing here this early on a Sunday?" Chris asked. "Its not even ten in the morning. And how do you guys know where I live?"

Connor huffed. "That;s not the kind of welcome we were expecting," he told Chris. "And to answer your question, we're here to see our new nephew."

"Its a girl, doofus," Travis told him.

"Says you," Connor retorted. "So Chris, is it a boy or a girl, and can we see him or her?"  
Chris blinked, confused.

"I think you guys have made some kind of mistake," he told them. "the baby's not born yet, and wont be for another month and a half. And how did you guys find out Clarisse is pregnant?"

"Everyone at Camp knows," Connor told him. "Clarisse told everyone. Kinda like the time she told all of us you guys got married. Ah, memories."

The image of Clarisse yelling _That's right, punks, I'm pregnant! Anyone got anything to say? No? Good!_, entered his head.

"And we were under the impression that the baby should have been born by now," Travis said. "The whole Camp's betting on the gender. We were supposed to find out and tell them."

"You're going to be disappointed, then," Chris told them. "Look, I'd invite you guys inside, but Clarisse is asleep and all, so.."

"Its okay," Connor said. "We weren't gonna come in, anyway."

"Connor finally got himself a date," Travis said. "And Katie wants me to help out at her flower shop. On a Sunday!"

"Hey wait," Connor said. "Before we go, did you guys get an ultrasound?"

"Yeah, we did," Chris said. "Thing is, the ultrasound said it was a boy, but then we have reason to think its a girl, so no idea."

"Okay, then," Travis said. "Call Uncle Connor and Uncle Travis when the baby's here!"

And like that, they were gone.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I'm evil and should be ashamed of myself and all, but hey, I learned form the best, uncle Rick, so don't blame me. (That goes double for you, Caroline)**

**Since you guys don't know the gender, I would like name suggestions for BOTH genders. And please, I need other names than Silena for a girl. If its a girl, the middle name will be Silena.**

**Next chapter, you might find out the gender if I feel like it. Also, you'll get to meet Chris' momma, I think.**

**Anything else you guys want?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chris found himself at the hospital for Clarisse, waiting to see Dr Ivy.

"He'll see you in a few minutes after the patient that just went in," the receptionist told them. "Just take a seat and wait. It shouldn't take long."

Ten minutes later, they were in Dr Ivy's room.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. "I was told by the receptionist that something was wrong."

"Not wrong exactly.." Chris said.

"We think you might have made a mistake with the gender," Clarisse interrupted.

Dr Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "What makes you think that?"

Chris explained the predicament to Dr Ivy. When he was done, Dr Ivy called y

Clarisse laid down while the nurse applied some gel on her stomach. The nurse then turned on the ultrasound machine. A baby was clearly visible on the screen.

"This is clearly a baby girl," Dr Ivy said, looking a little confused. "And this previous ultrasound clearly show a boy."

"Maybe you're got the wrong ultrasound there, doc," Chris said.

"I don't think so," Dr Ivy said. He thought for a moment. "Nurse, could you please change the angle?"

The nurse obliged. This time two babies were visible on the monitor.

"Ah," Dr Ivy said. "This is unexpected. Looks like you two are expecting twins."

_Twins?!_

"But why didn't you see them before?" Clarisse asked.

"Sometimes a twin will block the other one," Dr Ivy explained. "And twins are very unlikely with even a little godly blood. I believe the last surviving ones were my father, Apollo and the goddess Artemis. Usually, twins, end up being born dead or only one of them survives. But yours are looking pretty healthy. They'll be famous for a long time."

Chris was pretty sure Clarisse wasn't going to let that happen right after she had given birth and would want to rest. She was bad enough at the moment as it was.

"So, a girl and a boy?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Dr Ivy said. "And as far as I'm aware, these twins will be the second to be of different gender. It was always the same, not that it mattered. Mostly, they wouldn't come out alive."

"Is there a chance that these two might not come out alive?" Clarisse asked.

"I really don't know," Dr Ivy said. "They look perfectly healthy right now. Just don't do anything to anger the goddess Artemis and you'll be the safest you can be."

* * *

First the news of twins, then the possibility that one or maybe both of them might not make it out alive was a lot to swallow for Chris.

Clarisse was in their room, doing whatever. Chris didn't think she was too afraid and was pretty sure that if he brought up the topic, she'd beat him up and tell him to stop being such a baby.

Chris himself sat in the new baby—sorry, babies' room, putting their clothes away. It turned out that the second box contained boy clothes.

Clarisse entered the room a little after that. She sat next to him and helped him put the clothes away.

"I wondered why this was a crib for twins," Clarisse commented, looking at the crib, which was apparently for two.

If two other people were in their place, it would have been very different, but Chris was used to Clarisse being like this while he was totally clueless about all the baby stuff.

Yup, he really needed to read that book.

"So, I thought your mom would have been here by now," Clarisse said, distracting him from his train of thought.

"She was," Chris told her. "But she called me at work today and said she couldn't come right now. She says she'll be coming near your due date."

"Oh," Clarisse said, not sounding even a bit afraid of the prospect of painful childbirth. "Anything from your other parent?"

"I met dad a few months ago," Chris said. "He was in a hurry, so we didn't say much. He just told me to be careful, because Ares will have my head if something happens to you."

"Like you didn't know that already," Clarisse said.

"And that he'd come and see the baby, now babies," Chris ended. "Anything from your dad?"

"Nah," Clarisse said. "But Sherman was at Olympus the other day and apparently dad has this feud with Dionysus and then Aphrodite's complaining he won't spend enough time with her or something."

"I thought everything was too peaceful around here," Chris commented.

"Just be glad you're not involved in it," Chris told him.

"I am," Chris said, looking around the room. A sudden thought struck him. "Hey, Clarisse?"  
"Yeah?" Clarisse asked.

"You know that thing that looks like a shopping cart but parents use for babies," Chris asked. "Do we have one of those?"

Clarisse looked confused for a moment. "You mean a stroller?" she asked.

"Is that what they're called?"  
Clarisse ignored him. She looked around the room as well. "We don't have one," she said.

"Should I go buy one?"

"Do it tomorrow," Clarisse told him. "Just remember that you need to buy one for twins, not a single baby."

"Great," Chris said. "Just one thing, where do I buy one from?"

"Try Babies R Us," Clarisse told him.

* * *

Chris found himself at Babies R Us the next day with absolutely no clue of where he's find the stroller he'd need.

So, he walked to the counter, and said: "Hey, I need a stroller. Where can I find one?"  
"Over there."

Chris found the strollers after that, but he had absolutely no idea what to after that, so he stared randomly at them. Thankfully, an employee noticed, and walked up to him.

"Can I help you in any way, sir?" she asked Chris.

"Uh..yeah," Chris said. "I need a stroller. For twins."

"Right this way," the employee showed Chris a few that had two seats in them, making them slightly bigger than the rest.

Chris randomly picked one of the two. "I'll take this one," he said. "How much is it for?"

The employee told him the price. "Is this for someone?" she asked. "Do you need anything else? Diapers, baby food, formula..?"  
"Uh, no," Chris interrupted. He knew it was useless to tell the employee it was for for his own kids, because heck, no sane mortal was going to believe he already had everything else he needed because the immortal Greek goddess of love, self proclaimed honorary grandmother of the twins had already given everything else needed.

"Its for my sister," Chris lied. "She's expecting twins."

"I see," the employee said. 'you can go pay at the counter over there."

For the first time in his life, Chris understood why most demigods did not feel the need to reproduce.

* * *

**See, most of you wanted a girl and I wanted a boy, so I got tired of trying to decide and decided on twins. But I still need names.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris remembered nothing if anyone asked him about the day, except that he remembered rushing Clarisse to the hospital when her water broke, and going into the delivery room with her, only to come out eight hours later with a broken arm and the fact that Clarisse had successfully given birth to twins.

If anyone had asked him what happened before he saw the babies, he would have explained it in great detail, with every single insult Clarisse had used on him.

But the moment he saw the two babies, a boy and a girl, he totally forgot about everything else, and it was the doctor who realized he had a broken arm.

Chris' mother, who had arrived only two days before the two were born, looked at her grandchildren. There was a look of surprise on her face. It took Chris a little while to realize what the problem was.

The baby girl, who had his dark brown hair and her mom's complexion, and the boy, who had his mother's hair, both had blood red eyes.

"Is this normal for half-bloods?" Ms Rodriguez asked her son.

"Not that I know of," he replied.

Clarisse woke up a little while after that from her nap., and asked to see her babies. Dr Ivy gave her the baby boy while Chris held the little girl.

Chris showed Dr Ivy the little girl's eyes.

"Its quite amazing," he said, and turned to Clarisse. "Would you know anything about this Ms La Rue?"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Clarisse said. "Chris, call my mom and tell her."

"Sure," Chris said.

He dialed Clarisse's mom's phone. Fortunately, she answered pretty fast.

"I'm guessing you called me to tell me that Clarisse is about to give birth or has already given birth," Ms La Rue said.

"You're right," Chris said, smiling. "She gave birth half an hour ago."

"I see," Ms La Rue said. "Do I have a granddaughter or grandson?"

_Typical Clarisse, not having told her mom._

"Both, actually," Chris said. "Twins."

"Looks like you two are going to have your hands full for a long time. What do they look like?"

"Uh, just regular babies, I guess," Chris said. "Except for one thing. Both of them have red eyes. The mortals don't seem to notice, though."

"Its nothing to worry about," Ms La Rue said. "It was like that with Clarisse as well. I think it happens to all Ares demigods. It should change with time, so there's nothing to worry about. Now go, and make sure Clarisse is alright and go check on your children." Ms La Rue hung up.

"I found out about the eyes," Chris announced as he entered the hospital room where Clarisse and Dr Ivy were. "Apparently its an Ares thing. Your mom told me."

"I see," Dr Ivy said. He made a note on his clipboard and left the room, leaving the two of them behind.

"We never decided on names," Chris said. "Got any ideas?"

"Dunno," Clarisse said. "You pick."

"How about Riley?"

"For the girl?" Clarisse said. 'I like it."

Chris was surprised to hear that. "I thought you might want to name her Silena," he stated.

"We can use that for the middle name," Clarisse said. "How about Ayden for the boy?"

Chris smiled. "I like it."

_Riley and Ayden._

Chris thought it better not to press about their last name; he still had to tell Clarisse about all the Greek visitors waiting outside to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

You can imagine what Clarisse's reaction to Chris' news was. Instead of punching him, or throwing a tantrum, "Lat them in. But kick the _unnecessary_ ones out."

By unnecessary, Clarisse probably meant everyone who didn't have the ability to blast either of them or their children into smithereens. Which meant most guests except for the present Olympians; Aphrodite, his dad, Hera, Apollo and Clarisse's currently absent mom, who certainly did not have the power to kill them, but she was a cop. And Clarisse's _mom_.

He quickly whispered to Dr Ivy about who was to be let in, who in turn gave instructions to a nurse. Every single freaking camper from Camp was there, and would have to wait for a long time. Maybe even forever. Yeah, probably forever. Guessing by the looks on their faces, they didn't know that.

Most of the Olympians left after taking a look at the newborns, except for Aphrodite and his dad. Aphrodite went into Clarisse's room and probably gave her tips on taking care of babies while his dad stayed with him and congratulated him once more. Both Olympians left after a little while.

After that, Chiron and a select few of the older campers that Clarisse, well, _tolerated_ were allowed in. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were amongst them, with their baby Kieran. While his mother showed the one year old boy babies Riley and Ayden, Chris accidentally overheard something that suggested that little Kieran was going to be a big brother very soon. To a little girl, in fact.

He imagined what Clarisse would say. Probably call them rabbits or something for 'breeding' so fast.

Finally, Chris led all the other campers to the nursery to see the twins. Due to the huge amount of people, the nursery looked like a convention or something instead of a room where newborns slept.

Fortunately fro Chris, the campers left soon after without him telling them to. Some of them, mostly girls, were whispering about their abnormal red eyes until an Ares kid, Rita Dolley, shut them up.

Probably by Chiron's doing, no mortal staff seemed to notice that the hospital was full of teenagers wearing orange t-shirts with 'Camp half-Blood' written on them. Also, even though most of the currently living demigods were at one place, there were no monster attacks.

According to Dr Ivy, it was some protective thing Artemis gave to women who had just given birth.

By the end of the day, the hospital was pretty much the same as it had been. Chris was glad for that. Clarisse could finally relax.

He intended to stay the night, but his persuaded him to go back home and sleep. He didn't want to, but his mother wouldn't take no for an answer. That, and he had a feeling Ares was there, talking to Clarisse.

On the drive home, Chris reflected on the future. It wasn't going to be an easy one, no doubt about that. He still had so much to learn. He hoped Clarisse would take pity on him and not be too hard on him.

Like that was ever happening.

Chris smiled. It was going to be a wild ride, but as one of his sisters from Hermes had told him, also a very rewarding one.

* * *

I didn't intend to write this but I got so much feedback that I had to. I hope its satisfying. And if it isn't, I originally intended for the baby to be a boy I failed to name before writing the story. Also, I originally intended for Percy and Annabeth's first born to be a girl, named Haley Bianca Jackson-Chase.

Anyway, thank you everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me.

~LifeguardedWarehouse


End file.
